


Its All Uphill From Here...Right?

by Andrak



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: For eddie since he is coming to flash, M/M, Multi, such a cute thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrak/pseuds/Andrak
Summary: It should be the happiest day of Barry's life! Everything will look up from here, but without the one person he really wants what's the point? And when that person does show up will Barry be able to take their relationship in the way he has always wanted it to go?





	1. Welcome Home!!

Barry trudged around his new apartment getting ready for his first day at work. He had just completed his final year in Uni and waited all summer to get a text message from the one and only person he wanted to hear from. Many people congratulated him on finally finishing school and his step father had thrown a party for him, sure he appreciated everything his friends and family did for him but he really only wanted to see one name pop up on his phone.  
Barry dragged himself into the bathroom and brushed his teeth after taking a quick shower, then proceeded into his bedroom to put on acceptable clothes for work and styled his hair in the mirror. His eyes glanced down to the picture frame on his dresser which was the home of his favorite picture, one that had been taken 10 years prior when he was still in high school. It portrait him with his best friend laying on the couch as they had both fallen asleep and Barry’s head was laying on the other boy’s shoulder. Barry had come out shortly after that photo was taken and everyone accepted him for it, but what he had kept inside was that he had a crush on that best friend. He never told him how he felt as he was scared that he would be rejected and, 2 years ago his best friend had left to go to university in another state.  
They had continued to skype and text all the time as they had planned to move into their first apartment together and to apply for work at the same station, although one day the texts just stopped and Barry hadn’t spoken or heard from him in a year and a half. Barry had put in his application alone and had moved into his apartment last week. He finally had a job at the CCPD, it’s what he had always wanted as a kid so he could look more into his mother’s murder although now that he was going to walk in as an employee for the first time, it didn’t feel like he wished it would. He wanted the man he loved to be beside him, without him Barry felt empty.  
He left his apartment late since he had gotten caught up in his memories and ran to the CCPD so he wouldn’t be late on his first day, he still was. The first day was mostly training, he was given his office and time to unpack his things, and was then introduced to the team. Although the name he wanted to hear never came up during introductions, he had a normal day despite many of the new cops having a great first day, Barry didn’t care about any of them he kept his head low and just got through it. Half way through the day he got a text from Cisco saying that he wasn’t allowed to come home until 8 and he had to skip lunch. Confused he didn’t even question it thinking that Cisco just had some new experiment he wanted help with or a surprise new invention that involved food, Cisco had found the apartment for Barry and was helping him pay it for the time being since Barry only just started working.  
Later that night it was after 8 when Barry got back to his apartment since his step sister Iris came to get him after work and wanted all the details about his first day. At the moment Barry didn’t want to talk to Cisco or anyone he just wanted to crawl into his bed and hide from the world and remember the good old days. Just as he was going to open his door Cisco called.  
“ Dude! How was your day? It was good right? I don’t actually care I have a surprise!! Are u at your apartment? “Cisco shouted over the phone as he sounded like he was way too excited.  
“Yeah I’m looking for my keys why? Cisco honestly I don’t feel well tonight and I just want to-“  
Barry stopped as he opened his door and was met with the sight of the gorgeous blond in front of him who was putting down his suitcase and smiled up at Barry with that same smile that made Barry’s heart melt years ago when they first met. Cisco was standing beside him and smirked while hanging up.  
“I’m going to leave you two to catch up, and Barry u ow me one I got you the best present eveeeerrrrr” Cisco cooed as he left closing the door behind him to leave Barry with his long term crush.  
“So, you mind if I steal your spare bedroom and move in? I start work at the CCPD tomorrow as a cop and I know that I haven’t contacted you in years but I-“ The blonde got cut off as Barry ran and enveloped him in a bear hug and wouldn’t let go.  
“I don’t care I missed you so much!” Barry spoke through sobs of happiness.  
The Blonde wrapped his arms around Barry and smiled. “ you know u have to let me go so I can officially move in and unpack my stuff then I can cook us supper like I used to when you slept over! “  
Barry could only smile as he nodded quickly letting go and helped his friend to the room to unpack.  
“we have a lot to catch up on and talk about, but right now I’m just really happy your back and we are doing what we always planned to do. I missed you Eddie“ Barry spoke while helping Eddie unpack his clothes.  
Eddie hugged Barry from behind and rested his head on his shoulder “I missed you too and I’ll tell you everything that happened while I was gone but mainly I just thought about you, I missed you too Barry”.  
Barry smiled and leaned into the hug finally happier than he had been in a long time he whispered “  
“Welcome Home”


	2. Catching up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this chapter took a while to put up! We got busy with schoolwork and getting things together for the first weeks, but now that we are into the routine the chapters should go up way more frequently! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy! -Torak

Barry woke up the next morning and instead of his usual groaning about and dragging his feet he practically jumped out of bed and for the first time in months he sang to himself in the shower. Finally, FINALLY! Something in his life was looking up and he couldn’t stop smiling while recalling the events from the night prior.  
~~~  
Eddie had proceeded to apologize all night long for not returning any of Barry’s calls and to say sorry started on a large Dinner for the two of them. While Eddie cooked, Barry sat behind him at the kitchen table, head propped up on his hand to watch his long term crush work. Eddie began to tell Barry about what had happened during his absence and Barry nodded giving him the occasional “ uuh-huh “ as he really didn’t care, all he cared about was that Eddie was back and he was cooking him a Dinner while wearing an apron. An Apron! Barry was practically in heaven watching Eddies behind until Eddie turned to him and crossed his arms.  
“ Earth to Barry, come in Barry! Are you there? “ Eddie chuckled  
Barry snapped back to it and shook his head. “ Right yeah! Sorry what was that again I spaced out for a moment? “  
“Of course, nothing new there huh Bar? Since I just told you about my experiences I asked if you dated anyone while I was gone?”  
Barry’s eyes widened in shock and fear. Eddie had just told him all about the people he had been with or person, Barry didn’t know he wasn’t paying attention and now he had no clue what to say. -Sorry I hadn’t been paying attention because I was too focused on your ass to care about your realtionships?- Damn Barry hated his short attention span at times like this. He needed to somehow get Eddie to repeat himself so he could find out what people he had been with and if he was still dating someone long distance now.  
“ oh yeah, of course a few “ Barry blurted out without thinking. He had no filter when it came to Eddie, he could never control himself everything just came out awkward. Barry hadn’t been with anyone! He had stayed home crying and mopping the entire time he never even considered trying to find someone other than HIS Eddie.  
“ oh? Are you still with someone now? “ Eddie asked eyebrow raised as he sat down across from Barry and placed the plates down, he had made fillet minion and as Barry’s memory served, Eddie made them like no restaurant ever could. “ Because if you are I want a heads up before someone comes in and keeps me up all night “ Eddie finished off with a wink and a laugh.  
Barry’s face grew a deep red as he stuttered over his words and the sound of Eddies gorgeous laugh didn’t help the situation for him too much.  
“n-no im not with anyone now, I’ve had my eyes set on someone for a while now and no one was ever able to match up to him. “ Barry spoke his words carefully this time as to not say something else stupid.  
Eddie smiled at him knowingly that Barry had never been good at expressing his feelings and was never able to talk to people he liked without stuttering or tripping over air when he tried to walk away. They ate their Dinner in a warm silence for a while before Eddie started up a conversation asking about what Barry had done while he was gone and how the city had changed.  
They shared old stories that Barry had long since forgot about from their child hood that brought a smile to his lips more with every story. One of Barry’s personal favorites was when he and Eddie were playing cops back in his old backyard when his mother was still around. They would make the neighbor girl, Iris, pretend to be a villain and they would hunt her down and follow clues until they could bring her to justice. Eddie always loved that game since from the beginning he wanted to be a cop, but Barry only ever played along because he wanted to see his best friend smiling. He didn’t want to be a cop, he actually loved singing and wanted to go to a preforming arts school, but he feared people would make fun of him if he ever told anyone. When some kids heard him singing in school he got bullied, Eddie was the one to stand up to the kids and protect Barry form that day on Eddie always just wanted to help people and make sure everyone was safe. Eddie always knew what he wanted to do but after seeing Eddie stand up for him Barry started to have a crush, and he then wanted to stay with Eddie forever.  
To Eddie this was just another memory but for Barry it was the moment he fell in love, and never fell out. After eating together Barry did the dishes then went to help Eddie unpack. The boys unpacked in a comfortable silence that neither wanted to break until they were finally done and both flopped on Eddies bed. Eddie smiled and sighed happily before turning to face Barry.  
“It’s finally happening, after all these years what we planned to move in and work together we made it. I had always had this worry that it was just foolish child dreams but now that were here I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Eddie got up and got his pajamas walking to the bathroom to shower so he didn’t see Barry’s face turn scarlet or see Barry roll in Eddies sheets to remember the smell of him.  
The boys went to bed shortly after Eddie showered since he was tired from the long trip and it took Barry ages to fall asleep until the next morning.  
~~~  
When Barry finished with his shower he quickly got dressed in a nice dark t-shirt and a pull over with jeans and made sure that his hair was styled nicely. By the time he walked to the kitchen he could already smell the eggs and bacon cooking and hummed in satisfaction at the smell whilst smiling.  
“Good morning Bar! “ Eddie chirped happily “I hope you like your eggs scrambled like you used too because that’s what I made!”  
“You remembered how I liked my eggs?” Barry questioned with happiness in his voice as he walked up behind Eddie to lean over his shoulder to see what he was doing.  
“ Of course, I remember everything about you, how could I ever forget? The entire time I was gone I thought of you often, I mean we grew up together and we helped shape each other. “  
Barry smiled at Eddies words and hugged him from behind so he didn’t get to see Eddies cheeks lightly color as he did.


	3. First Day of Work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry its been so long since this was uploaded!   
> The next chapter is going to be a big one and I don't want to rush through writing it, so it will be posted soon! -Torak

Eddie smiled as he ran out of the apartment and jumped into the car. Today was his first day of work and he got to go in with Barry working by his side. Barry came and sat in the passenger’s seat giddy for today as he practically bounced in his seat. Eddie chuckled at his childishness, Barry didn’t even think of it in a bad way since he was too excited.   
They drove to work making plans to make sure to spend their lunch hour together and to meet up after work. Barry smiled and mentioned to Eddie that he had to stop somewhere after work if Eddie wouldn’t mind stopping with him. Eddie said he didn’t mind mentally thanked whatever Barry had to do to give him more time to plan things out.  
Eddie felt bad for the years that he left and was planning something big to surprise Barry with as a sorry gift. He needed more time to plan and to talk to Barry’s friends before it was all figured out but he already had the basics down.   
Eddie parked at work as the two boys got out and walked in together. Eddie wished Barry luck and walked off to orientation to introduce himself and learn the ropes. Barry went up to his lab and got to work on the files that his boss had gave him yesterday. They were nothing big, more just to make sure Barry could do his job right without losing evidence or messing up a formula. Barry sped through it making sure no one was watching or anywhere nearby. Now that he lived with Eddie he would have to be more careful about his speed but knew that he would have to tell Eddie at some point. Especially If they were going to date in the future, Barry fantasized about It all the time and in his mind it wasn’t an if, it was a when.   
Barry decided that since he had finished he would go down and hand in the work, that might also score him a chance to see Eddie instead of being in his office all day. The moment he wanted down the stairs he saw the new officers getting dispatched, at that point his boss saw him and yelled,  
“Allen, go your needed on the scene “   
Barrys heart skipped a beat when his boss pointed for him to go with Eddie. He ran over and smiled as Eddie made sure he had all his equipment and got into the police car with Barry following suit into the passenger’s seat. Eddie started the car and began the drive to the scene.   
“We used to steal the keys to your dad’s car, get in and pretend we were driving to a scene. It always made my heart race to steal the keys in the first place but now that I’m actually driving a cop car to a scene is something completely different. The only thing that I’m glad is the same is you sitting in the passenger’s seat “Eddie smiled and glances at Barry while making a sharp right.   
Barry smiled remembering those times but didn’t get a chance to respond when they arrived on the scene and Eddie rushed over to the senior cop who was already standing over the body. Barry grabbed his case and went over to start work on the body as he saw Eddie walk off with the other cop so that the other cop could show him how things were done and to hopefully chase down the person who had done this.   
Barry was slightly in shock to see that the man had died of hypothermia after being frozen to death, although there were also burn marks on him that were not done by cold but rather by heat. He took photos and samples to bring back with him and made sure to triple check everything, since it was his first case he wanted to get it right.   
Barry went back to the CCPD with another cop since Eddie was still busy and began on the samples. When the day ended he hadn’t discovered much more about the case but his mind couldn’t think about it anymore since he knew Eddie would be waiting for him downstairs. He jogged down grabbing his jacket and met up with Eddie who was already waiting for him outside the front door. The two walked to the car together as Eddie asked Barry if he had found out anything about the case. They were unable to track down the killer and had no leads as to who it could be and Barry was unfortunately empty handed as well.   
“oh where was it you wanted to stop?” Eddie asked to change the subject.   
“ Right! We need to stop by a bakery I ordered a small cake I thought we could share to celebrate you being here!” Barry chirped thanking god that he didn’t stutter and give away the real reason they were going to the bakery.   
“Sweet! But it better be good” Eddie laughed as he drove to the directions Barry gave him and parked.   
Barry insisted that he go in alone and Eddie agreed reluctantly, Barry went in and went straight to the counter.   
“Hey I’m here to put in an order.” Barry smiled at the cashier.   
“Of course what will it be and for when?” the cashier smiled.   
“I need 3 red velvet cakes for tomorrow afternoon. Just really simple décor nothing too extravagant.”   
The cashier gave Barry a look. “We don’t normally do orders for the next day. “   
“ I know I know” Barry pleaded “But this is all really last minute.. “   
The cashier hesitated but agreed to do the order and wrote down all the information for Barry after handing him the ticket. Barry thanked the man and ran out getting back in the car smiling.   
“ soooooo, where’s the cake? “ Eddie asked confused.   
Barry’s eyes widened in terror as he completely forgot and stuttered “ Uhm, they didn’t have it they screwed up the order.. so I said forget it?”   
Eddie raised a brow and decided to let that lie slide since he knew Barry was hiding something from him, but he was also hiding something so he didn’t think too much about it. He just hoped that they didn’t have it planned for the same day. Tomorrow.   
They drove home as Eddie excitedly spoke about his first day and parked the car in the driveway. They went inside and Eddie went to his room to immediately change his clothes since he was uncomfortable in the cop uniform. Barry did the same going to his room and before changing texted Cisco.   
\- Hey Cisco, was just wondering if everything was still good for tomorrow? I placed the order so can you or Caitlin go and pick everything up tomorrow afternoon? Thx –   
Cisco replied positively and Barry smiled to himself thinking that everything would go perfectly tomorrow.   
Eddie came out of his room and went to begin making supper as Barry came to join him.   
“Hey, I have only seen Cisco since I got back but I would like to see everyone else its been so long, maybe we can have everyone over this weekend? “ Eddie suggested.   
“ Oh yeah don’t worry there’s no problem and I will make sure you see everyone again this week “ Barry snickered and smiled to himself happily.   
Eddie gave him a confused look but went back to preparing the meal not wanting to push or really know what Barry was planning since he didn’t want to ruin Barry’s happiness.


	4. Party Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complications arise and surprises cant fix some of them.

The proceeding morning Barry was up early to make sure that everything would be in place, although even though he was awake an hour earlier than normal Eddie was already awake and on the phone. Barry didn’t want to snoop but he couldn’t help it he listened in on what he could hear from Eddie.   
“yes of course I can’t wait for this afternoon, oh no she’s absolutely beautiful, I fell in love when I first saw her and I can’t wait to see her again today“   
Barry’s heart dropped as he listened to what Eddie was saying, his frown the most dominate feature on his face. Eddie was in love with some cute girl and he was going to meet her this afternoon, that sentence played over and over in Barry’s mind with no room for anything else. He zombie walked into he kitchen and poured himself some cereal.   
“Good morning Barry! Someone is up early?” Eddie cheerfully smiled as he hung up and came into the kitchen”  
Barry only groaned a response and chomped down on his cereal while replaying the same sentence again and again. Eddie grew concerned but didn’t press Barry for anything as he just cheerfully smiled on since he knew his surprise would cheer Barry up no matter what kind of mood he was in.   
The two got ready for work while Barry didn’t speak a word to Eddie. Eddie began to wonder if it was caused by a bad dream or if someone had sent him a message that changed his mood? Eddie knew that he had missed a lot while he had been gone and really wanted to make sure to catch up with Barry, he wanted things to go back to the way they were before, and possibly even better. Eddie stayed silent while driving the two of them to work but made sure to have a smile on his face for Barry.   
Once lunch time hit Eddie ran out of the station to make it on time to get the surprise for Barry but he didn’t realize that Barry had just walked down the stairs to see if Eddie would like to eat lunch with him by any chance. Barry’s frown deepened when he saw how excited Eddie was and how he ran out without even saying bye. He sat down alone and ate his lunch in his office, Eddie had packed the lunches that morning and Barry found a small note written on his napkin.   
“ Hey Bar! Hope your having a great day! <3 -Eddie “   
Barry almost smiled while reading the note. But then realized that he always thought Eddie was nice because he liked him, now he was beginning to understand that maybe Eddie was just a nice person to everyone in the same way, him making lunch was a friendly gesture not a Romanic one. Barry sighed to himself and told himself that he wouldn’t get to worked up over it. They weren’t even dating for petes sake it was just a stupid crush that Barry had taken way too far. It was about time for him to move on. He tried to think of other people and other things but Eddie kept coming back up in his mind then he remembered, today was the day he was making a big welcome home party for Eddie. After work he would have to run over to Cisco’s place and help him finish setting everything up, Barry at this point was in no mood to party.   
Barry didn’t bother to go downstairs and check when Eddie came back he stayed upstairs and worked during lunch so he could get done and leave early, just because Eddie was happy with someone else and he went on a date during lunch didn’t mean that Barry had to cancel the party, Eddie was still his best friend and he would still make sure that the party would be everything he didn’t know he wanted.   
An hour before work was supposed to end Barry finished and went to talk to his supervisor, he got let off early and grabbed his jacket before heading to the door.   
“Hey? Where are you off too work doesn’t end for another hour? “Eddie questioned while jogging up to Barry.  
“I finished all my work since I worked through lunch so I’m going to head home then I have something to do” Barry replied and he thought he saw a look of terror on Eddies face when he said home.   
“ O-oh you’re going home? Why do you need ot get something can you wait for me before heading home? Please?” Eddie seemed like he was nervous.   
“ hum no I have to go now but I guess I can go straight to a friend’s house and not home but why? What’s at home?” Barry asked as his heart started to race and he thought, if the girl is at home I might just strangle her. His mind began to race as he walked out and completely ignored what Eddie had shouted at him. Eddie wouldn’t have left a girl in the apartment, Eddie wasn’t like that. was he? Barry hadn’t seen him in years but surely he was still the honest person he always had been; he would never even entertain the idea to bring a girl home without notifying his roommate.   
Barry walked with his hands in his pockets to Cisco’s while trying to clear his mind and remember why he loved Eddie. Upon arriving at Cisco’s Barry just let himself in, they had been best friends for long enough that Cisco had given him a key and didn’t mind Barry stopping by whenever he pleased. Cisco came out from the kitchen and smiled.   
“Hey Barry!! I have all the people invited and they all said they were coming! Also you will be glad to know that I got my boss to agree to have the party at work!” Cisco was grinning from ear to ear.   
“No way!? You mean we can have it at star labs?” Barry now couldn’t get the smile off his face, he had always wanted to try and get into star labs with cisco if his current job didn’t work out and Cisco’s boss was his idol. The fact that they got to have a party in the building was just making Barry Extremely excited! He almost sparked.   
Cisco laughed at his friend.   
“Come help me pack everything into the car and we can head over and start decorating? Caitlin will meet us there later she’s trying to make a cake with Ronnie” Cisco chuckled while he spoke about that.   
Barry equally laughed as the thought of those two working together to make a cake, it was going to turn out horrible, but they tried their best so Barry wouldn’t mind.   
They packed the car as Barry’s mood brightened more with each passing moment, his goofy friend always seemed to cheer him up even when he wasn’t trying to. Cisco had a certain “aura” around him that either repelled people or pulled them in like a magnet, Barry’s and Cisco’s relationship was the latter. Barry didn’t see how Cisco could be anything but lovable, he admired him friend for being so hard working and for always trying to see the good in people. Once Cisco’s van was all packed up they drove to star labs to start setting up. No one had arrived yet so the two of them carried in all the boxes. Although the fact that they were both nerds and not heavy weight champions made it tiring and hard for them with the heavier boxes.   
Barry went to lift one of the boxes out of the truck and almost tumbled from its weight but regained his balance when someone else’s hands helped him hold it up. Barry glanced over to the side to see a man not too much older than Barry but still at least a good 7 years between them. The man lifted the box like it was nothing and walked inside without saying a word. Barry stared at him confused and was about to say something when a voice came from behind him.   
“you will have to excuse him, he isn’t much of a talker, has more muscle than anything else.”   
Barry turned only to be met with piercing blue eyes and a sarcastic kind of smile from the older male standing a little too close but Barry wasn’t complaining.   
“Just don’t get on his bad side he tends to steam up and occasionally explode.” While the older male spoke Cisco ran up to the pair.   
“Barry I see you met our two new employees. They only joined us last week but they make a great team and they offered to help with the party.” Cisco smiled.   
“Im Michael, and I assume your Barry, pleased to meet your acquaintance” the man smiled and spoke with an air of authority and Barry almost melted. Yet he couldn’t help but think he knew the man from somewhere.   
“Right yeah I’m Barry, that’s me!” Barry chuckled nervously  
Michael gave him a questioning look and Barry knew he was being awkward again and he just settled with smiling since he was making a fool of himself in front of a hot guy.   
“My friend who helped you with the box is Lincoln, but I wouldn’t suggest getting too close.”   
Barry thanked them as Michael and Lincoln brought in the rest of the boxes with no problems and helped them set up the tables and chairs while Barry and Cisco worked on the decorations. They asked Lincoln to help them with the decorations for a while but after he got wrapped up with Welcome home poster and fell off the ladder twice they decided that they didn’t need his help anymore.   
As the evening crept up on them Caitlin and Ronnie arrived with the…cake? It wasn’t too bad but it wasn’t even and the icing could have had a lot of work... Barry smiled and hugged them both and made small talk trying not to be awkward and when 6 o’clock hit Barry excused himself from everyone and called Eddie.   
“Hello?”  
“Hey Eddie! Are you busy right now?”   
“Uhm not really why? Where have you been all day I kind of wanted to show you something when you got home... “Eddie sounded sad over the phone and Barry was more confused on what he had done today? What was at home?  
“Well can it wait for later? I want you to meet me in front of Star labs I want to show you something!” Barry couldn’t help but smile at this point.   
“ Uhm yeah I guess I can? Can I bring the thing I wanted to show you?”   
“Sure as long as whatever it is doesn’t ruin my thing”   
“ no promises” Eddie hung up after that and Barry went outside to wait for Eddie after excusing himself from the party that was starting up. Michael followed him out.   
“So this is for your boyfriend?” he questioned.   
“ Oh oh no!! he’s just a friend and my roommate but he was gone for a long time.. “Barry responded.   
“He sounds like more than that from what Cisco told me, Don’t worry things have a way of working themselves out in ways that you never thought they would, but they always work out.” Michael laid a hand on Barry’s shoulder with a meaningful look before going back into the party.   
Barry smiled and liked the new guy, he hoped that he would be able to talk to him more if Cisco became good friends with them. Barry watched as Eddied car pulled up in the driveway and Eddie stepped out but remained at the door of his car.   
“What is going on Barry why are we here?” Eddie asked as Barry smiled.   
“ you will see but you have to come in first!”   
“Wait I want to give you my gift first! Since we both work for the CCPD I thought it only fitting that we had another friend who could work with us. And besides if I’m ever on call or you are then other will have someone to keep them company”   
“Eddie? What are you talking about?” Barry took a step towards him wearily   
“I went at lunch today to meet her and I wasn’t going to get her right away but after playing with her for a while I decided that she was good. And I know I should have talked to you but I couldn’t wait.” Eddie stepped out of the doorway as a German Shephard puppy jumped out of the car and trotted towards Barry wagging its tail and stumbling a bit.   
Barry hadn’t thought he could smile any more than he was right now he dropped to his knees and picked her up.   
“ Oh my gosh Eddie!!! Are you crazy!” He laughed as the young puppy licked his face and whimpered excitedly.   
“ Maybe just a little bit” Eddie grinned.   
“Well I don’t think my surprise is anywhere as good as this one!!” Barry refused to let the puppy down and walked Eddie into star labs where everyone shouted:  
“Welcome Home Eddie!!”   
Eddies eyes lit up as he smiles and hugged Barry while the German Shephard howled along with everyone’s shouting.   
For the next two hours there was dancing and singing a lot of catching up with Eddie and A lot of girls fawning over both Eddie and the new puppy. Barry didn’t know which he was most jealous over. As the night began to settle down and people were sitting at the tables with their drinks Barry sat next to Eddie at a table with their closest friends as they all talked about old times. Barry couldn’t help but look around puzzled as to what had happened to Michael and Lincoln, he hadn’t seen them since after Eddie arrived and looking around now they were nowhere in sight. Neither knew Eddie very much but they had helped with the party and could have stayed longer. Barry decided that he would excuse himself and head to the bathroom just to get a little quiet time since the music was still playing and smiled at Eddie before leaving. He walked to the bathroom and upon opening the door stopped dead in his tracks leaving the door only open a crack to see what was going on. He turned back after the exchange had happened and went back to sitting beside Eddie, more nervous than before.   
Eddie looked over and placed a hand on Barry’s thigh smiling.   
“Everything alright Bar?” Eddie smiled warmly while the German Shephard was asleep in his lap after a long night.   
Barry, being flustered over the close proximity of Eddies hand and still shaken up smiled and nodded. He caught a glimpse over his shoulder of Michael and Lincoln leaving the party and he saw the gun hidden under Michaels jacket that Lincoln had handed him in the bathroom.  
Barry could have sworn that Michael winked at him before leaving through the side exit with Lincoln tailing behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry that this took so damn long but I had a writers block and have been working on another Fanfic that will be posted here very soon!!   
> There are a couple hidden things in this chapter that I hope some of you picked up on, and if you did well then props to you because they will be coming back and there will be something big happening in the near future with them ;) Also if anyone wants to help give suggestions for the Puppys name that would be very much appreciated! -Torak


End file.
